Blog thành viên:Yuuno hiroshi/Update tháng 5/2015
＊＊＊Trang đang được dịch, xin hãy quay lại sau＊＊＊ ---- Touken Ranbu May 2015 Updates May 28 • The servers extended on May 18, Bizen no Kuni, Sagami no Kuni, Yamashiro no Kuni, and Yamato no Kuni (備前国, 相模国, 山城国, 大和国), are now full. No more accounts may join these servers. • Regarding the server expansion, on May 28, 20:00 (GMT+9), the Mino no Kuni, Bicchu no Kuni, Bungo no Kuni, and Satsuma no Kuni (美濃国、備中国、豊後国、薩摩国) servers will be open for registration. The game will not be undergoing maintenance. May 27 • We are pleased to announce that a limited time event titled The Underground Treasure Chest (地下に眠る千両箱) will be implemented in early June. The event is set in Osaka Castle. Your goal is to explore the mysterious underground area beneath the castle and discover the Koban Treasure. • The event has been developed so that all players will be able to challenge it and obtain the new sword Hakata Toushirou without fail. • In addition, a new summer background as well as various accessories for the citadel are also in development. Further details regarding the event and backgrounds will be released in the upcoming days so please stay tuned. May 26 • The bug in which Archers and Musketeers appear to attack twice during the long-range phase has now been corrected. We are sorry for the inconvenience, but we ask that players who are still experiencing the error to restart their browsers. Furthermore, this error was limited to animation playback only, and all swords' statuses were as if no second attacks had ever taken place. • The Repair (手入) campaign has ended. • Since the Niconico Choukaigi Ouen Thank You (ニコニコ超会議 応援ありがとう) campaign has been positively received by the playerbase, please enjoy the 10x drop rate for Nagasone Kotetsu and Urashima Kotetsu from the Kebiishi from hereonafter. • The probability of reaching the boss node of the Sanjou Bridge (三条大橋) map has been increased. • The drop rate of Akashi Kuniyuki from the boss node of Sanjou Bridge (三条大橋) has been increased. • All drop-down lists will be changed from "show all choices by mousing over the selection button" to "click the button once to open the drop-down list." • Fixed a bug in which a sword's normal attack line could overlap with their Awakening line if an Awakening was triggered. • Improved an issue in which under rare circumstances the captain sword may not be displayed in the citadel. • Fixed an error in which even if the player had 0 Help Tokens, the option to use them was still able to be chosen at the Smithing screen before forging a sword. • Fixed a bug in which the MVP sword would have their normal sprite displayed instead of their battle sprite at the results screen if the battle had been won with the long-range phase only. • Fixed a typo on the Repairs screen in which resources (資源) had been written as raw materials (資材). May 18 • The two servers added on April 24, Mutsu no Kuni (陸奥国) and Chikuzen no Kuni (筑前国), have reached full capacity. Thank you for your participation. As all the servers are now full, no new users may register. Sorry for the inconvenience, but to give us a little more time to create new servers, we are preparing for the existing servers' capacity to be extended soon. We will make an announcement once the details have been finalized. • Regarding the server capacity expansion, on May 18, 19:00 (GMT+9), the Bizen no Kuni, Sagami no Kuni, Yamashiro no Kuni, and Yamato no Kuni (備前国, 相模国, 山城国, 大和国) servers will be open for registration. The game will not undergo maintenance during this time. May 15 • We are currently implementing the Memory of Ikedaya and are developing the era's remaining two stages. Additional recollections are being planned as well. • In addition, we have received many requests for the implementation of exclusive events. They are in development. We will announce further schedules soon, and we're sorry to keep you waiting. May 13 • Currently, for the users of certain internet service providers, a problem wherein the DMM website does not display has been occurring. For users who are experiencing this problem, please refresh your connection by restarting your modem and/or router. If the problem persists, please contact your service provider. We are sorry for the inconvenience. May 12 • The Expedition Campaign (遠征キャンペーン) has ended • The background for the Sanjou Bridge (三条大橋) stage has been updated. • Ookurikara's internal affairs and horsekeeping lines have been fixed. • Urashima Kotetsu and Hachisuka Kotetsu's sparring lines have been fixed. • Urashima Kotetsu's library lines have been fixed. • Some of the bug reports we have received may have been caused by simlultaneously playing the game in multiple browsers with the same account. To that end, the game has been modified such that if it starts in multiple browsers simultaneously, the games that start earlier will result in a communication error, and only the last opened game will play. May 1 • A new stage, Sanjou Bridge (三条大橋), has been added to the Memory of Ikedaya. • Start of the Expedition Campaign (遠征キャンペーン) • A new sword, Akashi Kuniyuki (明石国行) , has been added. He is obtainable from the boss node of the Sanjou Bridge stage. • A new recollection has been added. • New interactions during Internal Affairs have been added. • Added the Large Extension - Armory (増築大工･刀装部屋) to the Shop. • Adjusted the flag image, thumbnail, recollection (Ikedaya Affair; 池田屋事件　市中), and the selection menu description of the Memory of Ikedaya. • Armory Extension ○ Every purchase of the Large Extension - Armory will increase the maximum number of troops in storage by 20. ○ You can purchase up to 10 Large Extension - Armory for a maximum of 300 armory slots. ○ You will not be able to buy more slots if you have already have 300 armory slots. Thể loại:Bài đăng blog